A pass-through electrical connector for a fluid-holding tank usually comprises electrical wires carried by a body where the wires are sealed to prevent the fluid from passing through the wires. The body is then sealed within a flange of the fluid-holding tank. Various pass-through electrical connectors are known, such as those manufactured by Pave Technology Company and Noma Automotive. The electrical connector by Pave comprises wound wire strands with a cover portion stripped away and the strands sealed together by soldering them in the stripped region. The sealed wire is then pulled through a hole formed in a body and an epoxy is poured into the hole to create a final seal between the soldered strands and the body. The electrical connector by Noma comprises a plastic body that is injection molded around wound wire strands with the cover removed. A sealant is then incorporated, by a vacuum, into every crevice along the length of the wire strands to suitably seal the wire within the molded body. While such electrical connectors are generally effective and reliable, what is needed is a smaller, low-cost, manufacturing-friendly alternative for passing electric current through a flange or article and particularly of a fluid-holding tank.